fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omegaxis1
Otherarrow (talk) 22:02, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Script advice Just a word of advice: you only need to link characters/concepts only once in chapter scripts. Linking them more than that is overkill. ChaosGallade (talk) 15:53, March 26, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry about that. I never wrote the script pages before, so I wasn't sure exactly what to do. Help with awakening content I've seen you've been adding content to the drama cd page. Can you expand the dragon's table article too? Oh, and if possible, can you upload the covers for the cd's?-- 14:50, November 16, 2016 (UTC) *You mean the Dragon's Table location page? I could. However, for the Drama CD, I only know about the Drama CDs because of Youtube that translated them and such. Now idea how to get help there other than provide more information. Omegaxis1 (talk) 15:05, November 16, 2016 (UTC) That's the one. About the cd, well... there's this site: http://red-store.jp/fe/ It has all the covers. Should give you an idea of what to look, if you're unable to upload them.-- 15:13, November 16, 2016 (UTC) *Well, I can see if I can expand the page. Shouldn't be too hard to do that. As for the Drama CD, I'm still not entirely sure what you want me to do about it specifically. Omegaxis1 (talk) 16:25, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Did you see the Fates drama cd page? There's a gallery with the CD's covers. It should be nice to have on the awakening page too. Speaking of fates, can you check it out? I think someone added info and didn't polish it. *Well, I put in any images that I could dig up. Not sure if it helps it out, but I hope its an improvement. BTW, was removing the thing about Medeus and from the Earth Dragons necessary? Omegaxis1 (talk) 23:44, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late response, but good work with the cover images. Think you can handle the Ylisstol page? Not sure what should and shouldn't be there.-- 13:58, November 18, 2016 (UTC) *The Ylisstol page has been expanded on. Hope it helped. Omegaxis1 (talk) 20:10, November 21, 2016 (UTC) It did. If i may suggest you a page to work next, it would be Henry's. Profile and personality are so muddled i couldn't even separate from one another. *Yeah, that's definitely gonna take some work. I would need to reorder stuff and such profile and personality ends up becoming one and the same. Oh, question, would I be able to add contents from the Drama CD into here? It's not to combine the sections, but to separate them properly. About the cd..., maybe, if you put under other appereances and restict to the parts in which he appears. Because, unlike Lucina, he is more of a side-note character in the cd, despite his role. If it's about the trivia, then of course.-- 21:16, November 21, 2016 (UTC) *That's what I mean. Henry's Profile and Personality are mixed and not really separated enough, where they use Support Conversations with his past to describe his personality. So I'll have to work on him to basically rearrange a lot of stuff and adjust things. But its not beyond my capabilities. Hmm... as for the Drama CD thing... okay, how about I just work on Henry's page and when I finish and publish it, you can see it and decide if it works. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:21, November 21, 2016 (UTC)